fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akari Magenta
Akari Magenta (灯マゼンタ Akari Mazenta) is the lead Cure of Shining Jewels Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) and represents flowers. Her catchphrase is "Ready set?" (レディセット？ Redi Setto?) Personality Magenta is a 13 year old, outgoing girl, always on the lookout for new friends. She isn't the best at anything, and whenever she tries to do something, it always goes wrong. But she always tries to stay optimistic since she believes this is her only chance at life. Appearance Magenta has wavy, magenta hair and matching eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a shirt-length, pink bra top with a nearly-black jacket over it. She wears blue jeans with the bottoms rolled up to just below knee length. She wears red tennis shoes. As Cure Rose, she has longer, straighter hair which turns pink, along with her eyes. She has a pink top with puffy sleeves. Her pink bow has the Shining Jewel in the middle of it. In the middle is pink lace which forms several X's. She has white gloves with a pink flower on the ends of each. Her dark pink and red skirt is puffy and short with white lining on it. She wears white boots with pink on the top, along with the same pink flowers on the top. Relationships Shiroda Linux - Mikaze Audi - Hinaka Hennessy - Aosora Prue - Kisaka Alumi - Hoshino Amity - Gemma - Otani Emma - Cure Rose Blooming pink Cure Rose! 咲くピンクキュアローズ！ Saku pinku Kyua Rōzu! Cure Rose (キュアローズ Kyua Rōzu) is Magenta's Pretty Cure alter ego, and she represents flowers. In order to transform into this form, Magenta must have her Shining Jewel and use the phrase "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!" Attacks Pink Rose Flash (ピンクローズフラッシュ Pinku Rōzu Furasshu) - Cure Rose's first finisher. Fresh Bloom (フレッシュブルーム Furesshu Burūmu) - Cure Rose's second finisher. Heavenly Fusion (ヘブンリーフュージョン Hebunrī Fyūjon) - Cure Rose's first group finisher. Glory Luminous Wave (グローリールミナスウェーブ Gurōrī Ruminasu Uēbu) - Cure Rose's second group finisher. Purity Rose Purity Rose (ピュアリッティーローズ Pyuarittī Rōzu) is Cure Rose's upgrade received through the Purity Jewel, which must be accessed at the same time her other teammates activate it. In this form, she can use the group finisher Colorful Healing Chain. Songs As a main character, Magenta's voice actor, Mizushiro Rena, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Mai Story *And The Beautiful ❀Rose❀ Blooms Duets Etymology Akari (灯) - Although the name itself translates to "light", it is more intended to be a pun, as "Aka" also means "red". Pink is a lighter hue of red, which could be the reason of this name. Magenta (マゼンタ) - Magenta is a violet-red color, which can appear to be pink. Cure Rose refers to the rose quartz gemstone, which is of a pink color. Trivia *She shares her surname and initials with Akari Michiko. *She is the third lead Cure to be represented by flowers. *Magenta is the fifth Cure, and third lead Cure, to have the initials A.M. *Coincidentally, Magenta shares her birthday (July 30) with Kirahoshi Ciel. Gallery Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Cure Believe's Cures Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure characters Category:Flower using Cures